


A Family For Christmas

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: It's Christmas and author David Smith just wants to be left alone but when a young woman name Rose and her daughter Katy show up at his door claiming to be his late brother's fiance' and daughter he has no choice but to let them stay with him. But what starts out as an act of kindness turns into something more, something better than he could've ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler stared into her cup of coffee evaluating her plan. It was risky, it was very risky. She hardly knew her late fiancé Chris’s brother, David but this what he wanted besides staying in their old flat wasn’t an option, too many memories.

“I think you’re daft.” Her mother Jackie said sitting beside her at the table.

Rose sighed taking a sip. “Perhaps but this is what Chris wanted. He wants Katy to know her family.”

“You could stay here.” Jackie pointed out.

She smiled. “I know, mum but you have your own life.”

Jackie scoffed. “You are my life. I gave birth to you, remember?”

Rose smirked. “I know but Chris said in his will that he regretted not having a relationship with David and he wants Katy to know her uncle.”

“So he wants you to be the family mediator, now?” Jackie remarked.

Rose gave her a look. “Mum, there’s nothing wrong with Katy knowing her uncle.”

“Yes but you barely know him,” She pointed out. “Besides doesn’t he write those oversexed romance novels?”

Rose nodded taking another sip. “Yeah, he’s quite successful.”

“Great, the perfect influence for my granddaughter.” She grunted.

Rose smirked.

“What if he turns you away?” She asked.

Rose shrugged. “I’ll manage,” She replied. “If nothing else it’ll give us a chance to start over in a new town after all Chris did leave us some money.” She lowered her gaze. "But I need to try. Katy needs a family. She needs to know her uncle."

They could hear five year-old Katy singing ‘Jingle Bells’ in the living room. Rose smiled sadly remembering how she sang that with Chris.

Jackie sighed. “Her first Christmas without her father, poor thing.”

Rose stood and watched from the doorway as she twirled around with her teddy bear. Katy looked so much like her father. Same dark hair, piercing blue eyes and bright smile. Rose exhaled. It was going to be hard nothing could replace her fiancé but her daughter needed a family still she hoped what she was doing wasn’t a mistake.

 

‘Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way….’

David groaned as the annoying carol from his alarm woke him from a deep sleep. Christmas was not his favorite holiday particularly at seven in the morning. His hand searched for the stupid off button on his alarm before finally hitting it. Sunlight shone through the frost on his window glaring in his eyes reminding him it was morning.

He sighed heavily as he turned on his back. He rubbed his eyes. December 1, exactly one year since his older brother Chris was killed in a motorcycle accident. He still wasn’t sure how to feel. They were never really close.

Finally he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen avoiding the unfinished manuscript on his table that was due at the end of week. He couldn’t face it right now. Right now he needed a cup of coffee.

David started the kettle and then checked his phone. Three missed calls; two from his publisher, Missy and one from his younger sister Amy. He decided to call back Amy, he liked Amy. He wasn’t too crazy about his publisher.

The phone rang and a minute later a forced cheerful Scottish voice say. “Hello, Idris Department Stored where we put the happy in happy holidays!”

David chuckled. “Now that’s what I call a holiday greeting!”

“Oh, shut up.” Amy remarked.

He smirked. “How’s the new job at the perfume counter going?”

“Don’t ask,” She groaned. “I have been kicked by more brats and yelled at by more mothers with ugly handbags than I care to count!”

“Sorry.” David apologized.

“It’s okay, I’m the one who wanted extra Christmas spending money,” Amy sighed. “So how’s the new book?”

He shrugged. “It’s okay. It’s almost finished.”

“I heard your last book was a hit.” She congratulated.

“Yeah, I guess.” He grunted. He hated writing romance novels.

"Wow, I can tell you're excited." Amy remarked.

"Oh, yeah," David sighed. "Just bursting." He muttered.

Amy sighed. “If you don’t like writing these books why do you keep writing them?”

“My readers like them,” He replied shrugging. “I don’t want to let them down.”

He could almost see her roll her eyes. “Yeah but you need to write things that you like, too. Like that children’s sci-fi you’ve been working on.”

“I can’t,” David protested. “Missy would just laugh and I got enough of that from Chris.”

“Well, I still say you’re making a mistake.” She replied.

David softly groaned. It was too early for this conversation. 

“Listen, I was wondering if you were up for our annual holiday tradition.” He said changing the subject.

“You mean a night of ‘Christmas Vacation’ and junk food? You know it!” She replied.

David chuckled.

Just then he heard a door knock.

“Oh, I’ve got to go,” He said. “Someone’s at the door.”

David hung up and went to the door. There was another knock.

“I’m coming!” He called.

David opened the door and there was a blond girl, a really pretty blond girl with caramel eyes standing there looking a bit nervous. Despite the chilly wind she was dressed in jeans, pink shirt and a thin denim jacket. There was a little girl with her hiding behind her leg peering at David shyly. Must be her daughter, he guessed.

She looked at him slightly stunned.

“Can I help you?” He asked leaning against the door frame.

The young woman swallowed hugging herself. She was really nervous. ‘Um, I’m Rose Tyler….your brother’s fiancé,”

David’s mouth dropped. Did he hear right? Chris was engaged?

She continued. “And this is Katy…um, your niece.”


	2. Chapter 2

David just looked at her in disbelief. How was this possible? Chris never told him about a fiancé much less children. It didn’t make sense. Why didn't he tell him?

Rose cleared her throat feeling awkward. “Um, I have proof,” She said reaching into her pocket handing him two photos. “That’s me and Chris and the other photo is Chris holding Katy after she was born.”

David studied the two pictures. One was of Chris and Rose making silly faces and kissing inside a photo booth and the other was Chris dressed in scrubs grinning and holding a newborn Katy proudly. There was no doubt she was telling the truth. David wasn’t sure if he should laugh or curse Chris out for keeping this a secret from him.

After a moment Rose spoke snapping into his thoughts. “Uh, could we come inside?” She asked. “It’s kind of cold out here.”

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded letting them in. Katy sucked her thumb giving him a wary look as she walked past.

Rose looked around. The house was beautiful much larger than the flat she shared with Chris.

“Would you like some coffee?” He offered.

Rose shook her head politely as they followed him into the kitchen glancing at the few family photos on the wall in the hallway.   
Once in the kitchen David offered them a seat then turned pretending to be interested in the counter unsure what to say. The tension was thick and uncomfortable. 

Rose glanced at Katy. “Sweetheart, why don’t you wait in the living room while I talk to your uncle, kay’?”

David flinched at that word. Uncle. It felt weird.

Katy just nodded and left.

As soon as Katy was gone Rose glanced back at David. He smiled nervously at her.

“Um, you want some coffee?” He asked.

She smirked. “You already asked me that.”

David nodded. “Right, of course.” He muttered pouring himself a cup.

“I know this is a shock.” Rose said.

“That’s putting it mildly.” He remarked sitting across from her.

Rose swallowed. “He wanted you to have this.” She said carefully, pushing a letter towards him.

David didn’t want to read it. Why bother? He just grabbed the letter and bitterly shoved it in his pocket mainly out of politeness it would be rude to throw it away in front of her.

Rose lowered her gaze. This wasn’t going to be easy she could tell.

“He told me you two didn’t really get along.” She said softly.

“That’s also putting it mildly,” He muttered taking a sip. David glanced at her. “So how did you find out about me?”

She sighed. “Well, Chris did mention you every now and then,” She gave a soft smile. “And you are quite the celebrity.”

David just grunted. He took another sip. He placed his cup down trying to figure out how to ask his next question. “So um, what did you…um…?”

“What did I want?” She finished for him.

“Yeah,” He nodded. David hated how that sounded. “I mean did you need anything?”

She shook her head. “No, we’re fine. Chris made sure of that.”

David nodded. “So what did you want?”

Rose looked at him. “Chris really regretted not having a proper relationship with you.”

He scoffed. “Did he? Funny way of showing it.”

Rose continued despite his remark. “So he’s asked in his will that Katy have a relationship with you and Amy. He wants her to know her family.”

David gave her a sarcastic look as he sat back in his chair. “Really? Well, considering he kept you two a secret all this time I say he’s done a fantastic job so far!”

She glared at him. “Look, I didn’t ask for this and if you don’t like Chris, fine but please don’t deny Katy. Other than mum there is no other family on my side. You’re it so please at least do this for her.”

He lowered his gaze with some guilt. She tilted her head meeting his eyes hoping to convince him.

“Please?” Rose begged.

David sighed. Even in death his brother had backed him into a corner. He was torn. He had never been an uncle before much less had experience with children. He looked at Rose and her pleading eyes.

David leaned his head back and groaned. He was stuck, there was no way he was going to turn his back on a child especially his own niece.

Finally he nodded. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Rose grinned hopeful. “Really?”

“Yeah.” David sighed.

It was the best news she had heard all day. She jumped up and hugged his neck surprising him. “Thank you, thank you!”

David wasn’t used to hugging and kind of moved his arms around as if trying to figure out where they go. 

“Uh, you’re welcome.” He squeaked giving a nervous cough.

Rose pulled back blushing. “Sorry,” She smiled slightly embarrassed. “I’m a bit of a hugger.”

David smirked. “No problem.”

Then a thought occurred to him and he glanced at her. “Do you have anywhere to stay?”

“I’m sure we can find a hotel.” She replied.

He scoffed. “Not likely, in this small town the nearest hotel is ten miles,” David replied. He thought a minute. “Why don’t you stay here?”

Rose shook her head. “Oh, we don’t want to be any trouble.”

“No trouble,” David replied. “I’ve got a guest room besides I work at home anyway and it’ll give me a chance to spend time with Katy.”

She still seemed reluctant. “Are you sure?”

David shrugged then slowly glanced down at his fingers. “Well, we are family, yeah?” He said quietly looking back up at her.

Rose smiled. “Okay, thanks.”

He smiled slightly.

Rose suddenly felt shy. “Um, could you help me with my things?” She asked gesturing outside.

“Sure.” David nodded and followed her outside but paused at the door. He reached for his phone and texted Amy; 'we need to talk'.

He then added 'fish sticks and custard', a code word they used since they were kids which meant something was serious.

David placed the phone back into his pocket and sighed heavily. He was going to have quite a story to tell Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in jeans and a grey baggy sweater David waited anxiously outside his house for Amy to pick up while Rose and Katy were settling inside. He didn't want them to hear his conversation.

“Come on, come on.” He muttered.

Finally he heard her. “Hello?” She said.

“Amy?” He replied.

“David, hi,” Amy said. “I got your text. What’s wrong? Missy discovered another wrinkle and took it out on you?” She lightly joked.

“This is serious.” He scowled.

"Sorry," Amy replied. “So what is it?”

“Did you know that Chris was engaged?” David asked.

“Really,” She said surprised. “I didn’t even know he was dating anyone.”

“Yeah, well, she’s just showed up on my doorstep this morning. Her name’s Rose.” He replied.

“Wow,” Amy let out then said carefully. “That’s nice, isn’t it? I mean she wasn’t angry or anything was she?”

“No, she’s very nice.” David said.

There was a brief pause. “So what’s the problem?”

“She has a daughter and its Chris’s.” He replied.

“Whoa,” Amy replied loudly. “Chris was a dad?”

David nodded. “Yeah, yeah,” He replied angrily. “The bastard didn’t tell any of us!”

“Why are you mad?” Amy asked. “It’s not that bad being an uncle.”

He sighed. “I don’t mind being an uncle. What I mind is my stupid brother keeping something as big as this from us! Just shows what he was, always shutting us out the twit.” David grumbled.

“Are you done with your little rant?” Amy sighed. She was used to his outbursts.

David exhaled. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Okay so we’re now aunt and an uncle to…?” Amy asked.

“Katy,” David replied. “I think she’s five.”

“Okay so what does Rose want with us?” She replied.

“She says Chris wants Katy to have a family,” He swallowed. “Apparently at the last of his life I became his favorite.” David remarked.

“Can you even handle being an uncle?” Amy wanted to know.

“Oh, yeah, lying to my niece that we’re a perfect family, sure, why not?” He sarcastically replied.

She sighed. “Would you like me to come over?”

“Please?” He begged.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” Amy replied.

He smiled. “Thanks,” David replied. “I’ll talk to you, later…Aunt Amy.” He teased.

He could see her smirk. “Funny, Uncle David.” Amy playfully remark.

They said bye and hung up. He felt a lot better after talking to Amy.

David slowly wandered back into the house. Katy was sitting on the couch brushing her doll’s hair. She looked so much like Chris it was almost startling.

He stared at her trying to think of what to say. Well, guess he should say hi, right?

“Um, hi.” He said nervously.

She glanced up. “Hi.” Katy smiled politely.

He detected some Scottish in her Northern London accent.

“Erm, where’s your mum?” David asked.

Katy studied her doll’s hair trying to decide if it looked better up or down. “In the guest room.” She replied.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome Uncle David.” Katy replied simply.

David flinched again. This was going to take some getting used to.

He walked up the stairs and found Rose unpacking in the guest room. He tapped the door frame. She glanced up and smiled.

“Hi!” She said hanging up some clothes.

“Hi,” He replied. “I just got done talking to Amy. She may come over and spend a day with Katy if that’s okay.”

Rose nodded. “That sounds good.” She sighed looking around. "Blimey, there's a lot to go through." She muttered. Then she smiled pulling out a pink and blue painted star made out of Popsicle sticks from a box. “Here it is!” She grinned.

David frowned at the object. “What’s that?”

“It’s a Christmas star,” Rose explained. “Katy made it when she was three. I was hoping we could put it on your tree when you got one.”

He looked at her strangely. “Tree?”

“Yeah, it’s Christmas.” She replied.

He gave an awkward scoff. “Yeah, um, I’m not much of a Christmas person.”

Rose gave him a look. “Oh, come on, you must celebrate.”

David looked at her like it should've been obvious. “Um, not really,” He replied folding his arms. “Anyway who would I celebrate with?”

She shrugged. “There’s us.”

He nodded. “Yeah but…”

“Then there’s no problem,” She smiled. “We’ll pick out a tree this weekend, yeah?” Rose grinned walking past him.

David stood there dumbfounded and his mouth hanging open.

What just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Rose couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was the room or the bed. It was a nice room, a twin bed, small desk, bookcase, closet; her own bathroom. It even had a separate room for Katy still she couldn’t sleep. She just laid there staring at the ceiling like sleep was just going to come any minute. Rose sighed. It was pointless. She decided to get up, maybe get some herbal tea. If he had any. It seemed like David only lived on caffeine.

Rose walked into the kitchen searching for the tea when she heard typing coming from the living room. Curious she followed the sound and found David on the couch hurriedly typing on his laptop occasionally pausing to sip his soda on the end table.

She looked at him. “What are you doing?”

“Working.” He replied simply, his eyes never leaving the screen.

She checked the clock on the wall then looked back at him. “At 11:30 P.M?” Rose questioned.

David shrugged. “Hours are all alike to me.”

“You need sleep.” Rose told him.

He smirked. “I also need to cut back on my coffee intake but that’s not likely to happen either.”

She sighed. “Is there anything I can say to get you into that bed?”

David playfully arched his eyebrow at her.

Rose scoffed. “Oh, you know what I mean!” She blushed.

He chuckled. “Just joking anyway I’ll go to bed I just need to work on this a bit. It’s due this Friday.”

She nodded and glanced at the screen curious, carefully sitting beside him. Rose read the first couple of sentences and her eyes widen and she turned crimson. She had never really read his work before. It was rather explicit. There were things in there she didn't even know couples could do in bed together. She wasn’t even sure if half of it was possible.

David noticed her expression and smirked. “Yeah, it’s a bunch of rubbish, isn’t it?” 

She looked at him strangely. “Sorry?”

“This,” He gestured at the screen making a face. “Whatever it is you want to call it.”

“It sounds like you don’t like what you write.” Rose frowned tilting her head.

“I don’t.” He admitted.

“But you’re so successful.” She said.

He winced. “Don’t remind me.” David grunted.

Rose was confused. “Hang on if you hate this then how…?”

“It was an accident,” David sighed. “One big screw up.”

Rose settled into the couch. “Okay, now I’m intrigued. Spill.”

He smirked. “Well, I had a girlfriend and she loved getting letters particularly dirty ones,”

Rose arched her eyebrow almost smirking. “Dirty love letters?”

David scoffed. “Well, not kinky for god’s sake,” He sighed. “Anyway I wrote her a letter and at the same time I was working on a children’s sci-fi when I was asked to send a sample to a publishing company. So stupid here puts the papers into two similar unmarked envelopes and…”

“You got them mixed up.” Rose guessed.

He groaned. “Oh, god yes,” David smirked sadly. “I lost my girlfriend and the company fell in love with my letter.” He shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder if I had just sent the right package to them.”

Rose felt bad for him. There was so much regret in his tone.

“Sorry.” She apologized.

David shrugged. “Life happens.”

"You could just quit." Rose said.

He glanced at her. "Wish it were that simple but my readers love this," David then lowered his gaze staring the words on the screen. "Besides maybe I'm supposed to write this. Maybe it's fate." His tone almost sounded defeated.

Rose wanted to say something that would help, some magic words but she didn't know what.

“What was the story about?” She asked carefully.

Suddenly his eyes lit up. He put the laptop down on the coffee table and turned towards her.

“It’s about an alien that looks like us except when he’s dying he regenerates into a different person. He’s the last of his kind and he travels with companions through time and space saving planets and the universe.” David explained.

Rose looked at him in awe. It sounded exciting.

“That sounds amazing!” She said.

He just smiled.

Then a thought occurred to her. “If you still have the manuscript why don’t you just send it?”

David shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” She frowned.

He sighed. “Because I’m a romance author. That’s what people think when they hear my name. If I do this Missy will hate it and everyone will laugh at me,” David replied. He shook his head. “No, I won’t do it. I’m not getting laughed at again. I’ve been through enough of that already.” He muttered bitterly grabbing his laptop and continuing working.

Rose lowered her gaze. She knew he was talking about Chris and it hurt.

There was a tense silence. Rose picked at her thumbnail then glanced at him. She could practically see the bitter thoughts about her fiancé radiating from his scowl.

She frowned and finally spoke. “You’re wrong,” Rose said defensively. “Chris was a good man. He was good to me and wonderful to Katy so whatever it is you’re thinking just stop.”

After about a minute David paused and looked at her calmly. “I was actually trying to think of another word for ‘entangled’ but your comments have been noted.” He nodded.

Rose glared at him. She hastily stood from the couch and headed back to the kitchen. She just wanted her tea and to get away from him.

As she passed by David said nonchalantly. “The herbal tea is behind the cocoa in the left cabinet.”

Rose paused. “How did you know that’s what I was looking for?” She replied frowning.

He shrugged. “That’s what I drink when I can’t sleep.”

She scowled muttering the word ‘twit’ under her breath as she left.

“You’re welcome.” David remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I went the 'Doctor Who' angle (I couldn't resist)  
> I know the new Doctor is female but I'm making a reference to the ninth Doctor because the story David is writing is based on the episode 'Rose'. This will be referenced a bit later on so of course I'll be using Billie Piper's name instead of Rose to avoid confusion ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

David threw the basketball into the ring, it made a rickety sound as it went through. He liked the basketball court. It was peaceful, the only place where he could think. It had been two weeks since Rose and Katy moved in and it was awkward. He always felt like he was walking on eggshells, always unsure of what to say or do. David just had to face it. He was just rubbish at this uncle thing.

Just then he heard a familiar voice call his name. David looked and saw his friend, Mickey approaching.

“Hey, boss!” Mickey grinned.

“Hi!” He smiled.

“Heard about your new family.” Mickey added.

David frowned. “How did…” Then it struck him. “Oh, right Amy.” He grunted.

He smirked. “Yeah, called me last week,” Mickey replied happily. “Not every day you get a new family at your door, congrats, man!”

David just grunted and threw the ball again. This time he missed.

“So what’s it like?” Mickey asked.

David shook his head. “It’s weird,” He admitted. “I mean Rose is nice and all but it’s like they show up and I’m supposed to be ‘Uncle David’ and I don’t know how.”

Mickey looked at him. “How’s it going with Katy?”

He sighed. “It’s hard,” David replied honestly. “I never know what to say to her.”

Mickey shrugged. “How about hello?”

David gave him a look. “I’ve already covered that, thanks,” He glanced at him. “You know what’s weirder? Those photos of them all together. It’s like looking at a different person. He’s so happy and warm,” He smirked. “Almost like the invasion of the body snatchers.”

“Maybe it is.” He lightly joked.

David gave a faint smile.

“Hang in there, it’ll work out.” Mickey assured him.

David nodded. “I’m trying.”

Mickey said bye and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and left.

David exhaled. “Lord, knows I’m trying.” He muttered throwing the ball again. It landed in the basket.

When David returned home his living room was surrounded by boxes. There were decorations hanging on the wall, the tree was covered with red and green ornaments and gold ribbons. He looked around stunned. For a moment he wondered if he was in the right house.

Rose walked in smiling. “Hi, do you like it?” She looked around beaming.

He just nodded. “Yeah, um, fantastic,” David muttered in shock. “Where’s Katy?”

“Getting her star.” Rose replied placing an ornament on the tree.

Rose noticed the odd look on his face and frowned. “Is something wrong?” She asked. 

David just shook his head. “No, um, where’d you get all this?”

She shrugged. “Found it in some boxes in the corner of the attic. I wanted to wait till you got home but Katy was so excited and wanted to surprise you.” Rose smiled at the tree.

He just nodded. It was a bit of overwhelming. To be honest he kind of would have liked an advanced warning like six months.

“Oh, I’m surprised,” David cleared his throat. “Could I talk to you for a second?”

She nodded and walked over. “Yeah?”

David forced a thin smile. “Um, this is nice and all but there is a reason why all those decorations were in the corner in the attic.”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I told you I’m not a Christmas person.” He said sounding slightly annoyed.

“I know but I didn’t think you mind.” Rose replied.

“Well, I kind of do.” David said.

She scoffed. “It’s just some decorations.”

“That were doing just fine gathering dust up in the attic.” He remarked.

Rose looked at him in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

David sighed. “I’m not trying to be cold. I just don’t like it when people do things without telling me, first.”

She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. “So I guess you want it all taken down then?”

“Yes, no, err…” David groaned trying to explain. “I mean…”

“Because if you do,” Rose interjected. “You get to tell your niece.”

David glared at her. “That’s not fair.”

“Neither is how you’re acting.” She snipped.

Before he could respond Katy skipped into the room, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

“Hi, Uncle David,” She grinned holding her star looking up at him with wide eyes. “Will you help me hang my star?”

David looked at Rose. She just stared at him with her arms folded like he was on trial. God, she was good at making him feel bad. He looked back at his niece.

He sighed smiling slightly. “Sure, how about the top?”

Katy nodded and they went to the tree. She handed him the star and he carefully hung it towards the top.

Katy beamed. “Thank you!”

David nodded glad to see her smile. “No problem.”

“You wanna help us decorate Uncle David?” She asked hopeful.

David shook his head. He was starting to feel overwhelmed and bittersweet memories were returning. He just wanted to be alone.

“No thanks,” He smiled politely. “I’ve got work to do,” He lied. 

Katy nodded disappointed and continued going through the boxes.

David walked past Rose. She gave him a disapproving look.

He scoffed. “What? You won. Enjoy redecorating my living room.” He remarked before going into his office.

That was it! Rose was tired of this. She followed him slamming the door behind her startling him a bit.

“You are ridiculous!” She yelled.

“Never stops.” David muttered briefly leaning his head back before turning to face her. Rose's arms were folded and she was scowling.

“It was just Christmas decorations,” Rose scoffed. “What was wrong with that?”

“Nothing but when I come home I’d like to walk into my own living room not Santa’s workshop!” He snipped.

“It’s her first Christmas without her dad,” She reminded him. “And she just wanted her uncle’s attention.”

He groaned. “I’m trying, okay!”

Rose shook her head. “You know it’s not just you this isn’t easy for her either.”

“I know and I’m doing my best,” David replied exasperated. “I’m not good at this! Being an uncle doesn’t exactly come with instructions!”

“So you’re just going to ruin her fun.” Rose replied as a fact.

He scowled at her. He was really getting tired of this. David was getting fed up with being painted as a bad guy while Chris was always being praised as an angel.

“Chris was not the angel you think he is,” David protested. “When we needed him he ran as far away from us as he could!” He snapped.

His words stung. Rose glowered at him. “That’s not how Chris put it!” She shot back defensively.

David glared at her hurt and angry.

“Well, Rose Tyler,” David declared bitterly. “Your darling fiancé was obviously a damn liar!” He spat out.

As soon as the words came out he felt the angry slap of her hand across his face leaving David stunned but at the same time he kind of expected it.

Rose immediately regretted what she did. Her hand shook a little as she tried to touch his cheek but he recoiled from her touch. 

“David I…” She started to apologize but David apparently didn’t want to hear it and calmly walked out with his head down avoiding her regretful gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose felt horrible. What had she done? Yes, she was angry. Yes, he said hurtful things but that wasn’t an excuse to slap him. She was worried. What if he was hurt? What if she had blown her chances for Katy to have a family? Rose had to talk to him.

She left the room and checked on Katy. Thankfully she was fine, smiling and watching cartoons on the couch. Then she went to find David. Rose heard him in the kitchen. Part of her expected him to be angry or hurt instead he seemed fine, calmly making coffee.

Rose slowly walked into the kitchen.

David glanced at her surprisingly calm almost friendly.

“Want some coffee?” He offered.

“No, thanks.” She replied softly. She could see the pink spot on his cheek where she slapped him. It made her feel worse.

“You sure,” He replied holding up the gold and brown package. “Got it from a fan in New York.”

Rose shook her head politely.

David shrugged and continued pouring coffee into the kettle.

She swallowed folding her arms. “I’m sorry I slapped you.”

David shook his head taking the kettle off the stove. “No, I deserved it,” He replied softly staring into his cup. “I had no right to say what I did.”

“Doesn’t make it right, though.” Rose said.

“It’s okay,” He assured her. David shrugged. “Perhaps I deserved it. I do have a tendency to act like a jack ass sometimes.” He lightly joked hoping to make her smile.

Rose gave a faint smirk. “Yeah, you do,” She admitted. “But you also have a good heart.” She added sincerely.

He smiled slightly and took a sip.

She watched him as he sipped his cup still staring at that pink spot.

“Can I…?” She asked.

David looked at her. “What?”

She came closer touching the cheek she had slapped.

“I really slapped ya’, didn’t I?” Rose said regretfully.

David swallowed. The coolness of her fingers felt nice, there was a tenderness in her touch that David never felt before. He was tempted to linger there but quickly snapped out of his own head.

“It’s okay, I’m fine. No worries.” He said slowly pulling back, smiling slightly.

“Well, I am sorry.” Rose apologized.

He smiled. “It’s okay.”

Rose nodded and started to leave when he stopped her.

“Rose?” He said.

“Yeah?” Rose replied.

David shuffled his feet. “I really do like the decorations,” He said sincerely. “Maybe I could help finish the tree, later?”

She grinned. “That would be good, yeah.”

David smiled as she left.

Later David sat on the couch working on a crossword, he didn’t know why he wasn’t very good at them. Still he liked working on them. He had just scribbled in a word when he felt seat next to him shift. David glanced and saw Katy staring at him, curious with her teddy bear in her lap. He smiled slightly and continued.

She tilted her head at the magazine reading the next clue. “It’s house.” Katy chimed.

He looked at her. “How do you know?”

She sucked her thumb and pointed at the answer key.

David looked at the bottom of the page. She was right. It was cheating but she was right.

“Thanks.” He smiled at her cleverness.

Katy just shrugged.

She looked at him for a few minutes before speaking. “Uncle David?”

“Yes, Miss Katy?” David replied still writing in his magazine.

Katy swallowed. “Did you like daddy?” She asked carefully.

He lowered his magazine and looked at her.

“Why do you ask that?” David replied.

She shrugged. “You don’t talk about him and when mommy does you get upset.” Katy replied softly.

David suddenly felt guilty mainly because it was true.

Katy glanced at him. “Did you like him?”

He swallowed thickly and stared down at his hands. This wasn’t going to be easy. Still he could lie and make up a story after all she was five. Then David looked at her and realized she may be five but she wasn’t stupid.

David sighed. “Truthfully, your dad and I didn’t really get along much.”

“Why?” She asked scooting closer.

He shrugged. “Don’t know,” He replied honestly. “Sometimes brothers don’t.” David said with some regret.

Katy nodded slowly. “Do you miss daddy?”

The question struck David, no one had ever asked him that. Did he miss Chris? The more he thought about it the more he wondered if he did.

“Yeah, I think I do,” David admitted. “Maybe that’s what’s wrong…I miss all the chances we could’ve had that we blew.” His tone grew sad as the few good memories of his brother slowly played out in his mind.

He could feel his eyes tearing and realized Katy was watching him. David quickly wiped his eyes feeling embarrassed.

“Sorry,” He sniffed. “Didn’t mean to do that.” David softly scoffed.

Katy just looked at him thoughtfully then crawled over and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

He smirked surprised. “Well, what’s that for?”

“Mommy, does it when I feel bad,” She replied simply. Katy glanced at him with those wide eyes. “Is it working?”

He smiled. “Yes, sweetheart,” David said hugging her back. “It is.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was early Wednesday morning, David walked into the warm kitchen and saw Katy busy at the table coloring. She picked up her crayons studying each one, carefully before choosing.

“What cha’ doing, Miss Katy?” He asked pouring himself some coffee.

“Coloring.” She replied searching for a blue crayon.

He sat beside her. “Oh, yeah,” David smiled peering at her drawing. “Can I see?”

Katy nodded and moved back letting him see.

David studied the picture. It was a stick figure surrounded by books and coffee cups with butterfly wings, smiling holding a giant pencil and a book.

“Is that me?” He grinned.

“Uh, huh.” She said.

He smiled then noticed his hair was purple.

“Why’s my hair purple?” David asked curious.

“Didn’t have a brown.” She replied simply. Katy glanced at him. “Is that okay?”

He looked at her and smiled. “I love it! I’ve always wanted purple hair!”

“Really?” Katy replied.

“Sure,” He said. “In fact…” David replied grabbing an orange crayon. He glanced at her. “May I?”

Katy nodded eagerly as he colored orange tips on the purple hair.

“There, now I have purple hair with orange tips!” He declared.

She giggled.

David smiled. He was liking this uncle thing. It was actually fun. He watched her color. When she was finished she held up her drawing.

“Well?” She said.

David clapped his hands. “Masterpiece! Absolutely brilliant!”

Katy beamed. “You really like it?”

“Absolutely and this is going straight to the fridge!” He announced proudly.

“To the fridge!” Katy cheered.

David smiled as he taped the picture on the fridge door.

Rose walked into the kitchen yawning.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

He smiled. “Just hanging up a Miss Katy original on the fridge.”

Rose saw the drawing and grinned. “Oh, honey that’s beautiful!”

David went back to his chair. “Definitely a talent, right there,” He said proudly. “Obviously, gets it from me!” He dramatically sniffed.

Katy giggled.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes.

“Right, no ego, then,” She joked. “Any coffee?” Rose asked.

“Yeah.” He replied and started teaching Katy the ‘Itsy Bitsy Spider’.

She smiled as she listened to him softly singing and glanced at him staring at his chocolate brown doe eyes, messy hair and boyish grin. Blimey, he was cute. Rose then quickly dismissed that thought from her mind. She wasn’t supposed to think like that.

Rose stood there against the counter sipping her coffee while watching them sing as they moved their fingers along. Katy laughed when David gently tickled her in the middle of the rhyme.  
She couldn’t help but grin. She was so happy to see them bonding. Then she remembered something.

“Oh, Katy, show Uncle David your present.” Rose pointed to the other side of the table.

David looked at Katy, curious as she nodded and reached over to the other side of her chair pulling out a gold painted cardboard fez with red and green paper ribbons hanging from the top.

“I made you this,” She said proudly. “It’s a Christmas crown!”

He grinned. “Yeah,” David replied. He looked it over, smiling. “I love it!” He tried it on and opened his arms posing. “Well?”

Rose smiled shyly almost blushing. What was wrong with her? It’s just a smile.

She nodded feeling the butterflies. “Mm, hmm, very nice.” Rose said hiding her smirk with her cup.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rose gave a silent thank you for the interruption.

“I’ll get it!” David said hopping up from his chair.

"'Kay, I'll start breakfast." Rose said.

He nodded and went to the door as it kept knocking.

“Coming, coming!” He called.

David opened it and found Missy standing there dressed in her favorite colors, black and grey. Sometimes he wondered if she knew Halloween was over.

His smiled faltered. So much for his good mood.

“Missy, so nice to see you.” He sighed propping himself up against the door frame.

She just looked at him strangely, her eyes wandering to his head. “What is that silly thing on your head?”

David scowled. “Oi’, this is my Christmas crown, thank you very much,” He repositioned the crown on his head. “My niece made it for me.”

“Your niece?” Missy questioned.

“Yes, my niece,” He remarked. “You know how they’re made, right? First a mommy and a daddy…”

“I know how children are made, smarty!” She interjected. “I just meant I didn’t know you had one.” Missy huffed folding his arms.

David suppressed a smirk. He loved annoying her.

He nodded smiling behind him. “Yeah, she’s in the kitchen with her mum.”

“Well, they must have had an effect on you,” She said making a face at the decorations. “Never knew you to be one for Christmas.” Missy said. 

He shrugged. “Maybe it’s time I should,” David replied. “So what brings you by?” 

“Well I,” She started to say but the hat was distracting her. Finally she sighed. “Could you please take that thing of your head?”

David shook his head. “Nope, I quite like it.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, River is coming over to go over some cover ideas for your next book.”

He nodded. “Okay but you could’ve just called me.”

She gave him a look. “I tried but somehow I keep getting sent over to your voicemail.”

David innocently grinned. “Phones these days, what can you do?”

Missy wasn’t amused. “Also I want you to add another love scene to your book.”

He scoffed. “What? The bloody thing has ten already!”

She shrugged. “That’s what the readers want.”

He scowled. Missy was taking way too much control over his books and he was tired of it.

“No way! You did this the last time and I ended up writing three rubbish new chapters that didn’t belong!” He told her angrily.

Missy feigned a yawn. “So it worked out, didn’t it?” She replied simply.

“If I keep writing this smut they’re won't be any plot left in these daft books!” David protested.

“News flash, Mr. Romance author,” She sneered flashing her white teeth. “That’s what sells!”

David didn’t care if it sold or not. He was a proud writer and refused to sell out.

David shook his head. "I won’t do it.” He said firmly.

Missy glared at him. “Listen you sorry…”

Just then Katy poked out from behind his leg, sucking her thumb and glaring up at Missy. She didn’t like this mean pale woman with red lips yelling at her uncle.

He peered down and smiled.

“Hi, sweetheart,” He said lovingly stroking her hair as she hugged his leg. “This is my niece.” David told Missy. He smiled at his little protector then looked solemnly at Missy. “Now what were you going to call me?” He dared.

Missy just groaned exasperated. “Just write the chapter!” She said stomping off.

David just rolled his eyes.

Katy looked up at him. “She looks like a dragon.”

He sighed. “I know. Some people say she’s related to the Lochness monster.” David lightly joked.

Katy covered her mouth giggling. 

“Come on,” He said patting her back. “It’s cold out here,” David smiled at her. “I’ll make ya’ some cocoa, yeah?”

She nodded and they went back inside putting Missy behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

David was sitting in his chair, his head in his hand in front of his laptop staring at the manuscript like the world's hardest math test. He groaned. It was no use. How was he supposed to fit another chapter into this? Just then he heard a light knock.

“Come in.” He sighed.

Rose shoved opened the door holding some shopping bags.

“Hi,” She smiled. “Got anywhere I can hide this?”

David nodded. “Sure, you’re welcome to use the closet.” He offered.

“Thanks,” Rose said walking in. She shoved everything inside and closed the door. “Katy’s a bit of a snooper especially at Christmas.” She sighed.

He just smirked then rubbed his eyes returning to his screen.

She tilted her head watching him. He looked stressed.

“You okay?” Rose asked.

He smirked slightly. “Yeah, Missy wants another love scene,” David sighed. “I’ve been staring at the manuscript trying to figure out where it fits but…” He shook his head and leaned back. “I don’t know.”

“Are you going to do it?” Rose asked.

David just shrugged. He looked like he was in deep thought as if considering something.

After a minute she sighed. “Well, I’ll just go.” Rose said. She started to leave.

“Hang on.” David said.

She paused. “Yeah?”

He reached into his drawer pulling out a pile of stapled papers. David stood and came towards her.

“Here.” He said handing the stack to her.

Rose frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s ‘Billie’. Um, the sci-fi manuscript I was working on.” He replied.

“Why are…?” She asked.

“I want you to read it.” David answered.

Rose looked at him surprised.

“I’ve never let anyone read it before but I like it to be you.” He said.

“Why me?” She said.

“I just do.” David replied shrugging. He smirked. “Besides if it sucks I know you’ll be honest with me…hopefully in a positive manner.” He lightly joked.

Rose smiled. She was touched that he was letting her read this.

“Thanks." She replied.

He nodded. "You're welcome." David smiled touching her cheek sending pleasant shivers down her back.

“I need to get Katy her lunch.” Rose clumsily said.

David smiled and returned to his laptop.

Rose glanced back wondering if she was falling for him.

The next day there was a door knock. Rose hurried down the stairs and opened it. A woman with frizzy blond hair and long legs smiled at her. She was dressed in black jeans and a white button down shirt and a fur coat. She was pretty…a bit too pretty. Rose suddenly felt subconscious in her grey and pink sweats and blue frog slippers.

“Can I help you?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” She said slightly confused. “I think this is the right house. I’m looking for David.”

Just then David appeared from the hall.

“River,” He grinned. “Welcome!”

Rose watched as the two hugged like old friends. She arched her eyebrow.

“I was here first.” She muttered bitterly.

He then turned to Rose and smiled.

“Rose, this is River. She’s going to show me some cover ideas for the book.” He explained.

Rose just nodded biting her cheek. 

“Hi,” River smiled. “David’s told me all about you.”

“Has he,” She forced a grin. “I wish I could say the same for you.” 

River looked at her puzzled.

He cleared his throat. “Well anyway,” David said feeling awkward. “We’ll just be in the living room.”

Rose strained a smile. “Have fun.” She remarked.

He looked at her strangely before leading River to the living room. Rose grumbled under her breath going into the kitchen though she had no idea why, she wasn’t thirsty or hungry. She just needed to go somewhere.

‘I’m not jealous, I’m not jealous.’ She told herself but it wasn’t working.

She could hear the two joking and laughing and the jealousy rose inside her. Rose didn’t know why she was feeling like this. David didn’t belong to her. Still the thought of them being together in there was bothering her. Finally she couldn’t take it. She had to know what was going on in there.

Rose exhaled and walked in there determined to appear nonchalant.

River was sitting close to him pointing at the laptop frowning. David was muttering shaking his head when they noticed Rose.

“Hi!” David smiled. 

“Hi,” Rose smiled sweetly. “Hope I’m not interrupting.” She said.

He shook his head. “You’re not. We’re almost done.”

Rose nodded and sat in an easy chair across from them, opening a magazine pretending to read it.

River sighed. “So did you see any covers that you liked?”

“Not really,” David groaned sitting back “I mean they’re all kind of cliché, yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah,” River replied then got an idea. “How about I create one from a sketch?”

David looked at her curious. “You can do that?”

“Yeah but I’ll need help with the visual aids.” She said.

He shrugged. “Okay, what did you have in mind?”

River then looked at Rose and smiled. “Miss Tyler, would you mind?”

Rose’s head shot up. “Mind what?”

“Would you mind posing with David? I’ve got an idea for a sketch but I need a model.” She explained.

“Well I…” Rose stammered nervously.

“Please? It’ll only take a minute.” She said.

Rose glanced at David who seemed okay with it and nodded slowly.

She stood while River grabbed her pen and sketch pad from her bag.

“Okay,” River said. “Stand in front of David real close.”

Rose nodded and moved closer to David. Blimey, he was tall, she realized. His body pressed up against hers. It suddenly felt warm in that room. Apparently David was feeling the same way.

“Now what?” David asked trying to keep his voice from squeaking.

River thought a second. “Rose, place your arms up underneath his and David wrap your arms around her waist.”

Rose slowly moved her arms up till her hands were touching his shoulder blades while David swallowed, nervously placing his arms around her waist holding her close.

She grinned. “Perfect,” River said. “Hold that pose!” She quickly sketched.

He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He glanced down at her as she smiled shyly at him. She really was pretty and felt so natural in his arms.

‘Wait what am I thinking?’ He scolded himself.

“Sorry about this.” He chuckled nervously.

She shrugged. “It’s okay,” Rose lowered her gaze sheepishly. “It’s kind of nice.” She admitted. She looked up at him slowly noticing his eyes. They were the most amazing shade of brown she’d ever seen, she swore she could detect gold flecks in them.

David gave a shy smile.

Rose smiled back. Suddenly she didn’t feel awkward anymore. She really liked being held by David. She felt warm and safe in his arms. Rose could almost swear she hadn’t felt like this sense… 

“Oh, god!” Rose gasped.

David looked at her concerned. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head pulling back. “I’ve got to go.”

“Rose?” He frowned.

“I’m sorry,” Rose replied. “I just need to go.” She said dashing out the room.

She ran into the office shutting the door and leaned against it. The butterflies were still rushing in her stomach and she could still feel David’s warm embrace. What was wrong with her? Not since Chris had she felt this way.

Then it officially struck her. “Oh, god, I think I’m in love with David!” Rose blurted.


	9. Chapter 9

David just stood there confused. What just happened? One minute he’s holding Rose and the next she’s gone. Did he scare her? Did he do something wrong? From her smiles he thought she liked it as much as he did. Maybe he was wrong?

“Is everything alright?” River asked.

He slowly glanced back at her. “Um, yeah…I think.” David said puzzled walking back towards her.

River sighed. “Well, I better be going. John will be home soon.” She started gathering her things.

“I’m really sorry about that. I don’t know what happened.” He apologized.

She smirked as she placed her purse strap over her shoulder. “I do. I think she likes you.”

“Oh, come on!” David scoffed as he walked her to the door. 

River sighed dramatically. “Well, excuse me I’ve only been married for ten years.”

He smirked then looked at her. “You really think so?”

She smiled leaning against the door. “Trust me, sweetie. We’ve all been there at some point in our lives.” River patted his shoulder as she left.

After the door closed David stood there thinking about it. Was it possible? Did she like him? Deep down he did like her. Still she....

Just then the innocent voice of his niece broke into his thoughts.

“Uncle David, what are these people doing in these pictures?” She called out.

His eyes widen as he snapped back to reality. The covers! Katy!

In a panic he dashed back to the living room to quickly snatch the digital pictures from his young niece.

 

Later that night Rose couldn’t sleep for an obvious reason; David. His smile, embrace and doe eyes were invading her thoughts and her dreams were starting to become a romance novel themselves, not that really she minded, though.

She groaned pulling the covers closer.

“This isn’t working.” Rose muttered. Finally she got up and decided to fix some tea.

Rose grabbed her robe and crept down the stairs. Suddenly she heard soft music coming from the living room. Curious, she walked in and found David lying on the couch still in his jeans and blue t-shirt, listening and slowly moving his bare foot side to side. She stood there listening to the sad lyrics from the stereo.

‘My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I’m sure.’

Rose walked closer. “David?” She said softly.

He glanced up and smiled. “Hi,” He checked his watch. It was almost eleven. “Bit late for you to be up isn’t it?”

She shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

‘You’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful. It’s true. I saw your face in a crowded place and I don’t know what to do. Cause’ I’ll never be with you.’

Rose made a face. It wasn't very Christmassy. “Why are you listening to that? It’s so sad.”

He shrugged sitting up. “I like sad romantic songs.”

Rose scoffed sitting beside him. “You are aware he jumps off a cliff at the end of the video, right?”

He smirked. “I know, it's a bit dramatic,” David sighed. “But in a way I kind of relate to the song.”

“How’s that?” She asked.

David sighed leaning his head back. “I’m rubbish at relationships. They never work out for me.” He admitted sadly.

She looked at him in disbelief. David was so sweet and cute, how did he not have a lot of dates?

“You?” Rose replied shocked.

“Yes, me,” He mimicked. “Believe it or not I don’t have girls here all the time,” David remarked. He sighed. “Just haven’t found that right girl.”

She shrugged. “There's River.” Rose muttered.

David made an amusing sound with his lips and pointed at her. “Okay, now you’re being funny.”

Rose looked at him. “Funny?”

“Yes,” He replied. “First off she’s a friend, second she’s married and third she’s not my type.” He said counting off his fingers.

Rose shrugged her shoulder. “Don’t know. She seemed pretty and stylish.”

David scoffed. “So are you.”

Rose gave him a look. “I answered the door in my frog slippers.”

He shrugged. “There stylish.”

She blushed gazing down at her feet. “Thanks,” Rose smirked then glanced at him, curious. “So what is your type, then?”

David didn’t answer. He just folded his arms and looked at her, thoughtfully.

Rose glanced at him strangely. Why wasn’t he answering?

“Well?” She said.

David looked at her like it should’ve been obvious. “I’m looking at my type.” He replied in a loving tone.

“Me?’ Rose squeaked surprised.

“Why not you?” He asked.

She shrugged. “I’m just an ordinary girl from the Powell Estate....I'm not really anything.”

He looked at her. “I think you’re fantastic,” David said softly taking her hand and kissing it. “And I do like you and I really want to be with you.”

Rose smiled. “Yeah?”

He smiled shyly. “Always have.” David admitted.

Rose suppressed a smirk then looked at him, curious. “Why didn’t you tell me your feelings before?”

“I thought you didn’t like me.” David replied.

Rose scoffed. “What made you think that?”

He gave her a look and scoffed. “You called me a twit, remember?”

She groaned rolling her eyes. “Okay, may I remind you that you…”

Before she could finish her sentence he pressed his lips against hers in a tender, knees weakening kiss making her completely forget what she was saying or really caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics belongs to "You're Beautiful"-by James Blunt. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Rose was nervous she never met Amy before. She hoped she would like her. She waited in front of the window waiting for Amy’s car to drive up then felt David’s arm wrap around her, he kissed her temple.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” She nodded. “Just a little nervous.” Rose admitted. “I hope she likes me.”

David smiled. “She will.”

Rose glanced at him. “What she like?”

He sighed. “Ginger and bossy.”

She gave him a look.

“What? You asked.” He shrugged.

Rose smirked. “Doesn’t help.”

He smiled giving her a kiss on the neck. “She’ll love you, trust me.”

Just then the door knocked. Rose took a deep breath and smoothed down her hair as David opened it. A tall red haired girl stood there grinning.

“David, hi!” She squealed happily.

“Hey, sis!” He smiled hugging her.

David led Amy into the house. He gestured towards Rose.  
He smiled. “This is Rose.”

Rose smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.” Amy said shaking her hand. “David’s told me a lot about you.” She smiled.

“All good, of course.” David said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek making Rose giggle.

Amy arched her eyebrow.

She gave David a shy smile. “I’ll get Katy.”

He nodded and smiled as she went upstairs.

Amy smirked folding her arms. “Well, looks like you two are getting along.”

He nodded shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, I say we are.”

She gave a knowing smile. “Anything, you like to tell your favorite sister?”

David just grinned fully aware how much she loved gossip. 

“I’m not saying a word.” He sang leaning closer.

Amy scowled. “Oh, come on,” She pouted. “I can already guess.”

He shrugged. “Then you don’t need me to tell you anything, do you?”

She frowned then casually shrugged glancing at her nails. “Well, my niece will tell me.”

He rolled his eyes shaking his head. He loved his sister but she was such a gossip, sometimes.

Soon they heard footsteps and Katy and Rose came down the stairs.

Rose held Katy’s hand as she led her to Amy.

“Sweetheart,” Rose said softly. “This is your Aunt Amy.”

Amy smiled. “Hi,” She said. Amy noticed Katy’s blue jeans, white coat and glittery purple shirt, her favorite. “That’s a very cute outfit.” She complemented.

“Thank you,” Katy smiled shyly. “You’re pretty.”

“Thank you,” She grinned. Amy looked at David and Rose. “Smart girl.” She added with approval.

Rose smiled while David playfully rolled his eyes and smirked.

Amy took Katy’s hand. “Come on, Katy we are going to have fun, today, yeah?”

Katy nodded and skipped alongside her aunt. “Yeah!”

Rose smiled. “Be good Katy!” She called as they left. 

She closed the door and leaned against it sighing. “Well, we have the house to ourselves, then.”

“Yeah,” David nodded then looked at her. She seemed in deep thought. “You okay?” He asked.

Rose smiled. “Yeah.” She put her arms around him.

He kissed her forehead. “So what cha’ think of Amy?”

She nodded. “I like her,” Then Rose looked at him curious. “How come she’s a red head?”

He shrugged. “Mum was a redhead.”

Rose nodded and gently pressed her forehead against his. The house felt strange without Katy.

“Bit quiet without Katy,” She said softly. “This is my first time being without her.” Rose admitted.

“I know, luv,” He replied. “But she’s with my sister having fun, becoming a little gossip just like her.” David joked.

Rose playfully slapped his shoulder and smirked.

“I promised I take her to see Santa, tomorrow at the corner shop.” She sighed.

“Oh, can I do that?” David asked.

She looked at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” He replied.

“’Kay,” She replied. Rose smiled at him thoughtfully. “I love how amazing you’ve been with her.”

David shrugged. “Well, I like being an uncle. It grows on you, it’s kind of fun, really.” He grinned then his expression became regretful. “I just wished I had been there more for her.”

Rose smiled. “David, you’ve been beyond amazing,” She gently toyed with his messy hair. “You have a big heart and I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you, too.” David leaned closer gently kissing her. Rose loved it when he kissed her. She embraced him lingering in his fiery lips.

After the kiss he sighed. “So anything you like to do today?”

Rose slowly grinned and her eyes danced.

Now he was slightly worried.

“Um, why are you looking at me like that?” David said nervously.

She tilted her head at him biting her lower lip, tugging on his shirt.

“Get your coat and meet me outside in five minutes.” She said.

He arched his eyebrow. “What do you have planned?” David asked.

Rose gave him a peck on the lips. “You’ll see.” She sang leaving.

David sighed. Yeah, now he was worried.

A few minutes later David and Rose were outside in the snow covered backyard. It was rather pretty, the snowflakes falling like sprinkles and the icicles shining from the trees and the houses.

“Isn’t it wonderful out here?” She sighed.

“Yeah,” He replied shivering. “It’s also cold so why am I out here?” David asked.

“Well,” She said with a trace of flirting and mischievousness in her voice. Rose bent grabbing a handful of snow. “I thought we have a snowball fight!” She declared throwing the snowball at him.

He tried blocking it but it landed on his side.

“Oi’!” He shouted but smirked.

Rose placed her hands behind her. “Think you’re up for the challenge?” She asked casually.

He grinned. “Oh, it’s on, Tyler!”

David grabbed a handful of snow and threw it causing her to yelp as it hit the side of her pink coat. Rose laughed.

“Oh, you’re asking for it, huh?” She teased and threw another one. It missed.

“Ha, you missed!” He grinned.

Rose threw another one as he boasted and it landed on his chest. She tried not to laugh but the look on his face was too funny.

He nodded and then calmly gathered some snow into a ball.

“Of course, you know this means war!” David declared dramatically.

Rose stuck her tongue out and soon they were laughing and hurling snowballs at each other, fully aware that the neighbors were watching and probably thought they were crazy but they didn’t care.  
Finally they stopped still smiling and panting from laughing and the cold air. David sighed and fell back into a pile of snow catching his breath.

“You okay?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” He sighed. “Just resting.” After a minute he reached out his hand. “A little help?”

Rose nodded and went over to help him up. She reached her hand but was gently pulled down into the snow beside him causing her to yelp.

David peered over her grinning. Her nose and cheeks and were pink and her hazel eyes seem to shimmer in the sunlight. She was beautiful.

Rose giggled. “No fair!”

David let out a snicker and smirked. “Gotcha!”

Rose bit her lip smiling at him lovingly. “No complaints from me.”

He smiled at her. David swore he had never felt so close to anyone before.

“So are we going to kiss, now?” Rose teased.

David grinned and bent down kissing her tenderly in the snow.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose suddenly woke up in a panic. Presents! She didn’t have presents for David! It was a silly thought to think especially late at night but it was bothering her. She glanced over at David, who was sleeping soundly next to her. She gently tapped his shoulder.

“David?” She whispered.

He stirred but didn’t wake up.

“David, luv?” Rose repeated.

He slowly woke up and turned towards her. “Huh, what?” David muttered sleepily.

“What do you want for Christmas?” She asked.

David groaned. “Seriously? It's two o’clock in the morning!"

“I need to know.” Rose replied.

“Why?” He asked.

She sighed. “So when you take Katy to see Santa Clause I can go shopping for you.”

He grunted and turned back on his side pulling the quilt over him. “Thanks but I don’t need presents,” David yawned. “You and Katy are my gifts.”

Rose smiled. “That’s very sweet but I still want to get you something. So what do you want?”

David didn’t answer.

Rose sighed watching him. “You’re going to be difficult, aren’t you?”  
“Probably.” He muttered.

She frowned nudging his back with her knee. “You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last night.” David remarked.

Rose playfully slapped his back. She could hear him snickering.

“Come on,” Rose begged. “I can’t stand the thought of you giving us gifts and you not having anything.” She pouted.

David sighed and sat up. “Rose it’s okay,” He assured her. “I don’t need anything. I’ve got you and Katy and that’s more than I could ever ask for.” He replied sincerely.

Rose smiled as David kissed her lips and went back to bed.

“Well, I’ll just have to sneak around for ideas,” She replied simply. Rose glanced at him wagging her finger. “Because you will have presents, Mister.”

He smiled slightly. “Yes, boss.” David muttered softly.

She smiled and scooted down under the covers wrapping her arms around him. David turned on his back pulling her closer, gently stroking her back.

She pulled the covers up closer getting ready to go back to sleep.

“Love you.” Rose yawned.

David didn’t answer. He was already asleep.  
She sighed with some disappointment and was about to close her eyes when she heard him reply softly. “Love you, too.” 

Rose grinned catching a faint smile on David’s face. Always full of surprises. That’s why she loved him. She nuzzled his neck and soon was asleep herself with his arm still around her.

 

The next morning David was in his office searching for a pen for his crossword. He could hear Katy chatting happily about her visit with Amy. He smiled. He was so glad Katy had fun.

He groaned going through the drawers and cubbyholes. Why couldn’t he ever find a pen? Suddenly he felt something pointy.

"Ow!" He yelped.

David frowned pulling out an envelope and looked at it.

He instantly felt a pit in his stomach. It was Chris’s letter. He never threw it away. David swallowed. Should he open it? Or toss it? The letter could say anything. Could say he hates him and tell him to go jump off a cliff or he's inherit a million dollars. He didn't know.

David reluctantly decided to let curiosity win. He opened the letter and read it.

(Dear David, well, here we are at the last chapter, eh? (My lame attempt at a joke)  
If you’re reading this then you already know. I don’t expect you to cry or attend my funeral. I know I was a lousy brother. We never did get along, did we? Maybe it was jealousy or pride. Or maybe I was just too stubborn to say I’m sorry.  
God, knows how many time I picked up that phone wanting to make amends with you but what was the point? I know I blew it and I never really expected you to forgive me, anyway. But I was always proud of you. I see you at those book signings and I think that’s my brother the writer! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Rose and Katy. I know you’ll take them in and I know you’ll be good to Katy. I trust you. Always have.  
Goodbye, Chris)  
(P.S. I know it’s too late but I do love you, little brother.)

 

The tears were burning in David’s eyes. He slowly lowered his hand clutching the letter in his fist. Why didn’t he tell him any of this?  
He felt angry, he was sad, he was hurt, he was feeling everything he didn’t want to feel. He needed to yell at something. He needed to yell at Chris.

Meanwhile Rose and Katy were playing patty cake at the table when they heard a loud door slam, starling them both.

Katy frowned.

“What was that?” Rose wondered.

Just then David stormed through the kitchen looking upset.

“David?” Rose said concerned.

He wasn’t answering. He just grabbed his jacket and his car keys looking like he was told the worse news ever.

Rose frowned standing from her chair. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll be back later.” He muttered hurrying out the door slamming it shut. They heard a car start and skid away.

Where was he going, she wondered? Something was wrong. Rose had never seen David this upset.  
Katy looked up at Rose confused. “What’s wrong with Uncle David?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know, sweetheart.”

Then Rose spotted some crumpled paper on the floor and picked it up. Her eyes widen. It was Chris’s letter. Now it made sense.  
She now regretted giving him the letter. Rose grabbed the phone to call Mickey to look after Katy. She had a hunch where David was going and called a cab to go follow him.

David stood at Chris’s headstone. It was black marble, his favorite color. It was cold and windy at the cemetery. Seemed fitting. It seemed silly to be here but he needed closure.

He shook his head. His eyes were tearing.   
“You bastard,” He muttered. David exhaled. “You thick, stupid, twit!” He said angrily. David wiped his eyes. “I would’ve picked up!” He shouted at his brother’s grave. “You didn’t know me at all! I would’ve bloody picked up the phone!”

David felt his heart breaking. He grabbed the headstone and continued to shout as he struggled to fight back tears.

“We could’ve talked! We could’ve done...something…we-” David’s voice cracked. He pulled back slowly in defeat and lowered his head in his hands and began crying softly. All the regrets and feelings he had been holding back seem to pour out of him.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Rose standing there with concern in her eyes.

He just looked at her feeling completely broken. He didn’t have to say a word. Rose just wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. David embraced her back crying into her shoulder.

“I would’ve picked up the phone, I would’ve talked to him. I swear, I…” His sentence trailed. His words spoiled by his tears. 

“I know, I know, luv.” She replied softly.

He pulled back and she gently wiped his tear stained cheek with her hand.

David sniffed. “He said he was proud of me,” He lightly scoffed. “He was at my book signings. I…how did I miss that?” David replied shaking his head.

“I don’t know.” Rose replied.

He glanced at her. “Did you know?”

She shook her head. “No idea,” Rose replied honestly. She looked at him. “At least he cared, yeah?”

He just nodded and sniffed.

Rose met his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He replied clearing his throat. “I think I needed that.” David lowered his gaze ashamed. “I’m sorry I did that. I hope you're not mad." He said softly.

“I'm not,” She told him lovingly brushing the snowflakes from his hair. “I just want you to be alright.”

“It still hurts,” David admitted. “But I think I'll be okay.” He gently pressed his forehead against her. “As long as I have you I think I can get through anything.”

Rose smiled softly. She kissed his nose. “Come on, let’s go home, yeah?”

David nodded and exhaled.

She hugged his arm as they slowly walked back to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

“What happened to all of my printer paper?” David called out form his office. He had a whole stack and half was gone. It was weird. Then he noticed a few sheets with purple fingerprints and he had his answer. Katy.

“Katy?” He called. No answer but he heard tiny footsteps backing away from the door. David sighed and started checking the rooms. She wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen.

“Katy?” David said almost in his father’s tone. Yikes, where did that come from, he wondered?

Finally he heard Katy hurry up the stairs. David followed. He saw Katy’s door was cracked and knocked.

“Katy?” He said.

“I’m not in!” She replied innocently.

“Nice try," David smirked. "Now please open the door?"

There was no response but he could see a pair of blue and pink polka dot socked feet peeking out from behind the door.

He sighed. “I’m not mad.”

Katy poked her head out. “Really?”

David smiled. “Really,” He promised. “I just want you to ask me next time that’s all.”

She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” He replied. “So can I see what you were doing?” He asked casually.

Katy grinned and let him in.

There were markers and printer paper on her bed. Katy sat and made room for him to sit.

“You’ve been busy.” David commented staring at the scattered papers.

“Yeah,” She replied excitedly. “I did this story about a prince who’s turned into a cat and a ninja princess has to turn him back.”

David looked at her impressed. “And let me guess the ninja princess turns him back, yeah?”

She made a face. “No, princes have cooties but she does defeat the witch.”

David chuckled. “Okay, a plot twist, I like it!”

Katy grinned and showed him her work. “See the cat has a crown on his head and the evil witch is a grey and black dragon.”

David smirked. The witch kind of reminded him of Missy.

“Do you think I could be as good as writer as you?” Katy asked.

He smiled. “Even better!”

Katy grinned at that.

David then cleared his throat and casually asked. “Um, you wanna hear a funny story about me and your dad?”

Her eyes widen and she grinned. “Yeah!”

David smiled and pulled her close. She cuddled up beside him.

“There was a time when your dad and I wanted to be ginger.” David said.

Katy looked at him surprised. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Well, Amy was ginger so she stood out, everybody noticed her. We had dark hair and it always felt like nobody paid attention to us so we figured if we were ginger we get attention, too.”

Katy nodded. “So what happened?”

David sighed. “Well, Chris went to the local shop and bought all the cheap hair dye they had and we started dying our hair.”

“Did it work?” Katy asked.

He smirked. “Oh, it worked alright! Our hair went from black and dark brown to a healthy orange.”

Katy started laughing. David started chuckling himself remembering their shocked expressions. God they looked stupid!

“Daddy with orange hair,” She laughed. “I bet that was funny!”

"Would you like to see?" David asked.

Her eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yeah!" Katy exclaimed.

He smiled. “Hang on a minute.” David got up and left the room. A minute later he came back with a photo.

“Well?” He said showing her the picture.

Katy stared at the photo of two young boys with orange shaggy hair and their arms open and grinning proudly.

She looked at him. “That’s you and daddy?”

David nodded. “Mum, took the picture to teach us a lesson but we thought we have some fun with it.”

Katy smiled at him and looked back at the picture.

She studied the picture. “I think you look pretty. Kind of like a flower.” She said.

He smirked. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

He sighed staring at the photo then looked at Katy.

“I wanted to show you this because you asked me if I liked him and there were actually times when I did. There were times when we had a lot of fun together and I want you to know that.” David said sincerely.

Katy grinned and reached up and hugged him.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you, too." He replied hugging her back after the hug David smiled, gently messing up her hair.

She giggled.

“So want to show me more of your story?” He asked.

Katy nodded and continued telling him more about her cat prince story.

 

Later that night Rose felt something missing. David wasn’t in bed. She slowly opened her eyes and checked the alarm. It was 4:00 in the morning. Where is he, she wondered?

Then she heard talking outside the bedroom door. Rose got up and went towards the cracked door. David was talking on his phone. He seemed exasperated.

She could hear Missy on the other end and she wasn’t happy. Curious she listened in.

David groaned annoyed. “Do we really have to do this now?” He scowled.

“Yes,” Missy hissed. “It’s been weeks and you haven’t sent a thing!”

“I’ve been busy.” David replied clumsily.

“I know,” She scoffed. “And it’s probably been with a certain Northern London female!”

“Watch it,” He warned. “Rose is my partner and the woman that I love!” David frowned.

Rose couldn’t help but smile at that.

She scoffed. “Well, pardon me while I get nauseous but I’m running a publishing company not a dating site. Now I want that chapter by the end of the week or else!” Missy shouted.

The phone clicked before David could respond. He cursed under his breath as he lowered his phone. David shook his head defeated before walking back in. He noticed Rose was standing there.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” David said awkwardly. He noticed her expression. “Guess you heard.”

“Some of it.” She replied.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized. “Missy has a tendency to be irritating...especially in the morning.” David muttered bitterly.

“I’m more worried about you.” She replied softly.

"I'm fine." David shrugged. He went to the dresser and grabbed his watch.

Rose glanced at him. “I suppose you’re going to do it, then.”

“I’ve got to,” David sighed glancing at the alarm wishing he could get more sleep. “The sooner I get this done the better.”

He started to leave but Rose blocked his way.

He frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I won’t let you,” Rose said firmly folding her arms. “I’m tired of seeing you miserable.”

David scoffed. “Who said I’m miserable?”

She looked at him. “I see it in every chapter you write and every time you sit in front of that laptop.”

He sighed feeling deflated. “What do you suggest?”

Rose shrugged her shoulder. “You could stay here and we could cuddle,” She took his hand gently rubbing his hand. “Maybe snog a bit till Katy wakes up.” Rose casually added.

He smirked. “That’s sounds nice but I meant what am I supposed to send her?”

“Send her anything,” She shrugged. “Send her the sci-fi manuscript.” Rose suggested.

David groaned. “Rose…”

“It’s the best thing I ever read,” She interjected. “And I usually hate sci-fi but I loved this. It was amazing!” Rose told him sincerely.

He sighed heavily. “I told you she’ll hate it.” David protested.

“Of course she will,” Rose scoffed. David looked away. She tilted her head meeting his eyes. “When are you going to realize you’ll never make her happy?”

David slowly looked at her.

Rose sighed. “You love writing, yeah?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then what good is it if you stop enjoying it?” Rose pointed out.

David lowered his gaze. She was right, he realized. He loved writing but this was getting daft. All he was doing was beating his head against a wall and hoping for something different and it was never going to happen.

“David?” Rose said snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her. “Sorry,” He apologized shaking his head. David seemed to be in deep thought.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. “David, luv?” She repeated softly.

David looked at her. “Rose, I’m thinking about doing something, something really stupid but I need to know if you’ll still be proud of me.”

She smiled. “I’m always proud of you,” Rose bit her lip thoughtfully. “You’re my partner.”

His heart soared hearing that.

He smiled. “Mine, too.”

“I know.” She teased.

He grinned leaning closer. “Oh, listening in, huh?”

Rose smiled pulling him closer.

“Maybe.” She sang poking her tongue between her teeth.

He flashed his gorgeous bedroom smile and her heart raced.

His lips were less than an inch from hers when they heard a sleepy Katy shout.

“Mommy, Uncle David!” 

Rose sighed.

David smirked. “I believe your daughter is up.”

“Yeah, sorry.” She replied sheepishly.

David just smiled. “I think it’s the best sound in the world.”

He took her hand and they left the bedroom with their fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you caught my little nod to David Tennant's character Crowley from 'Good Omens' ;)


	13. Chapter 13

“What’s wrong with Uncle David?” Katy asked sprinkling some chocolate chips into the cookie batter.

Rose and Katy were in the kitchen baking cookies while David went out for a walk. He had been taking a lot of walks, lately.

“I don’t know.” Rose sighed.

David had been moping around the house looking worried even spending a lot of time at the basketball court. Rose didn’t know what David meant when he said he was considering doing something daft but he swore it would be for the best so she trusted him. She just wished she knew what it was.

“You think Santa will like these?” Katy asked.

Rose smiled. “He’ll love them!”

Katy grinned then looked at Rose, curious. “Why didn’t Uncle David celebrate Christmas when he was a kid?”

She shrugged. “That’s just how he was raised.”

“Do you think he likes it, now?” Katy asked.

“I think he does,” Rose smiled. “And when he comes in we'll offer him some cookies, yeah?”

She nodded.

Just then the door opened and David walked in.

“Hi,” He smiled. “What cha' doing?”

“Baking cookies for Santa!” Katy declared happily.

He nodded. “Brilliant!” David shook the snow from his hat.

Rose walked towards him. “Hi,” She said kissing him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” David replied shrugging.

David peeked inside the ceramic bowl. “What kind of cookies are you making?”

“Chocolate chip and peanut butter!” Katy replied.

“Ooh,” He replied interested. “Are they all for him or can we have one?”

Rose smiled. “The peanut butter’s for us.”

“Ooh, my favorite!” He replied smiling.

Rose studied him. He was smiling but his eyes still looked bothered almost uncertain.

She then glanced at Katy as she stirred the bowl.

“Katy, why don’t you go play in the living room while I talk to your uncle, yeah?” She said.

“Okay.” Katy said grabbing a cookie and skipped into the living room.

As soon as she was gone Rose looked back at David and folded her arms. “Okay, what’s going on?” She asked.

“Nothing,” David replied. He popped a chocolate chip in his mouth. “I’m just hoping I did the right thing.” He admitted.

She sighed. “You sent in the chapter?” Rose guessed.

He shook his head.

Rose frowned. “So what did you do?”

David sighed heavily trying to figure out to explain.

Rose lightly scoffed. “Well, don’t keep me in suspense.” She said anxiously. 

“I sent the manuscript for ‘Billie’ instead of a new chapter,” He replied. "I figured I might as well show her I can write other things."

She smiled. “But that could be good, yeah?” Rose said.

He scoffed. “You don’t know Missy.”

Rose nodded slowly. “So she’s going to mad, then?” She asked carefully.

“Oh, yes,” He remarked. David shrugged. “But that’s okay because I’m quitting.”

Her eyes widen. “You’re what?”

“I’m quitting.” He repeated like it was nothing.

“But why?” She said.

“I can’t take it anymore,” He replied. “I’m tired of writing things I hate and you’re right I’ll never make her happy.”

Rose shook her head. “But I never meant for you to quit,” She swore. “I just thought or at least hoped maybe she’d like this story better.”

“It’s okay.” He assured her.

“But this is your dream.” Rose replied.

He shook his head. “You and Katy are my dream, you’re what I want,” David replied. “If I never wrote anything again I don’t think I honestly care.” He scoffed.

She looked at him surprised.

David sighed. “My life revolved around nothing but writing and deadlines and making critics happy but I never really realized it until you came,” He squeezed her hand and smirked shaking his head. “For once I actually like Christmas, I like the holidays. You and Katy have brought so much into my life and I’ve loved every second of it.”

Rose smiled then casually shrugged. “All that because of us, huh?”

“You made me better.” He told her kissing her hand.

She blushed.

David lowered his gaze. “I guess you must think I’m nuts...giving up all that money and fame.”

“No,” Rose replied shaking her head. “I think you’re wonderful and no matter what I’ll stand by you.” She promised.

He smiled. “You really are my Christmas angel, huh?”

Rose just smiled tugging on his coat lapels. “Yep!”

David smirked before kissing her tenderly.

She melted into his kiss and pulled him closer.

Missy or no Missy. No matter what was going to happen she would always stand by his side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're almost done just one page left to go!  
> And wow, thank you guys so much for the amazing response to this story! Means the world to me, I really appreciate it. :)  
> Now let's see what happens with Missy!

“Look mommy,” Katy shouted happily holding up her paint set. “I can paint now!”

Rose smiled but all she could think about was the stains. Five year-olds and paint didn't exactly go together.

“Great honey!” She replied then gave David a look.

“What? I got her a smock.” He whispered.

Rose just sighed as Katy opened another gift.

It was Christmas day and they were gathered in the living room opening gifts.

“Mommy’s next!” Katy declared.

Rose eagerly opened a Santa printed box that was from David. She pulled out a pink tinted square bottle with a gold label. She looked at David questionably as he innocently drank his coffee while glancing at his new gourmet coffee sample set.

“Massage oil?” She read arching her eyebrow at him.

He grinned. “I thought it be good for tension.”

She suppressed a smirk and cleared her throat. “Well, we’ll just try this later then, yeah?”

David leaned closer towards her. “You first.” He whispered.

Rose blushed and shushed him then smiled.

David just grinned.

After gifts she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Katy play with her new doll.

“This is perfect.” Rose said softly.

“Only because you’re here.” He replied kissing her temple. She smiled.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door.

Rose frowned. “Who’s that?”

David sighed heavily. He knew. It was probably Missy. He could feel the dread in his gut.

“I think I know.” He said standing from the couch.

Rose had the same feeling and took Katy’s hand and they followed.

The door knocked again. Rose stood beside him while Katy hid behind her leg. He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. David exhaled before opening it.

Missy stood there with her umbrella looking displeased.

“Hi.” He smiled clumsily. David noticed she was holding his manuscript.

“Hi,” Missy replied. She noticed Rose and Katy. “Well, wasn’t expecting the whole family.” She remarked.

“Um, yeah," He replied. He gave a nervous cough. "See you got my story.” David said.

“Yes, I did,” Missy nodded. “Care to explain?” She asked plainly.

He shrugged. “It’s my sci-fi manuscript for ‘Billie’,” David replied simply. “What I intended to send you in the first place.” He swallowed. “Now I know it's not what you wanted and I’m sorry,” He paused shaking his head. “No, wait I’m not sorry.” He said instead. David sighed. “Look, I hate writing romances. I like writing Sci-Fi’s. That’s what I wanted to write and that’s what I will write and if you want to fire me then….”

“I like it.” Missy interjected.

Okay, he wasn’t expecting that. David looked at her shocked. 

Rose seemed just as surprised as him.

“You like it?” She clarified.

Missy scoffed. “Don’t act so surprise!”

David shook his head. “Sorry, it’s just I thought you’d be upset or something.”

She sighed tugging on her grayish purple gloves. “David, though you are the annoying thorn in my side and I can’t stand you sometimes you’re also the best thing that’s ever happened to the company and I really don’t care what you write as long as it’s good.”

His mouth nearly dropped. “Really?”

“Of course,” Missy scoffed brushing her hand at him. “Write what you want.”

David grinned. He felt like shouting for joy and jumping up and down like a kid.

“Missy, I could kiss you!” He exclaimed.

She gave him a look. “You want me to hit you with my umbrella?” Missy warned with a small smirk.

Rose smirked while Katy made a 'yuck' face.

He nodded. “So if you're not mad why did you come by?” He asked.

Missy sighed. “I came by to tell you River will be coming by after the holidays to go over book covers for ‘Billie’,” She replied simply.

David’s eyes widen. Did he hear right? Missy was going to publish it?

“You mean…” He said.

She smiled thoughtfully. “It’s a very good manuscript. Should be a big hit.”

Rose slowly grinned. It was going to be published!

David smiled. “Oh, that would be fantastic, thank you!”

She nodded. “Good,” Missy sighed. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m running late for my brother’s Christmas dinner.” She replied leaving.

David thanked her again and closed the door. He grinned leaning against the door.

“I did it!” He smiled in disbelief. “I did it, my story's going to be published!”

“That’s great,” Rose said hugging him. "I'm so proud of you." She said softly in his ear.

David embraced her back burying his face in her soft hair. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It was a dream come true!

He slowly pulled back looking at his Rose. He couldn't have done this without her.

Katy looked up at him grinning. “Congratulations, Uncle David!” She smiled.

“Thank you, sweetie!” David replied patting her head.

“Now you can ask mommy your question!” She said happily.

Rose looked at him. “What question?”

David blushed. "Thank you, Katy." He sighed.

She smiled sheepishly realizing she had spoiled the surprise. "Oops." Katy replied biting her finger.

Rose frowned confused. "David, what's going on?"

He smiled taking her hand. “Well, um, remember when I told you were my partner?”

She nodded. “Yeah?”

He sighed heavily. “Well, I meant it,” David said sincerely his eyes growing serious and loving. He reached into his pajama pants pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box.

Rose gasped. Was he about to…?

He looked at her. “You are my partner and my heart and really the best thing that's ever happened to me and with permission from your daughter,” David briefly glanced at Katy who smiled excitedly. He looked back at Rose. “Will you marry me?”

Rose couldn’t speak. A mixture of happiness and shock filled her inside. It was like a beautiful dream! He was actually asking her to marry him!

David started to get worried. “Um, but if you don’t want to I under…”

Before he could finish Rose grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him tenderly gently caressing his face.

After the kiss David exhaled. “I take that as a yes, then?” He guessed.

Rose giggled and nodded.

He grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Rose smiled teary eyed.

Katy started jumping excitedly.

He smiled. His fingers shaking a little as he placed the pink diamond ring on her finger. He kissed her hand and embraced her.

“I love you.” Rose whispered.

“I love you, too.” He replied kissing her.

David felt a tug on his pants leg. He glanced down at Katy.

Katy swayed side to side. “Does this mean I didn't ruin the surprise?” She asked hopeful.

He smiled. “No in fact you were very helpful."

Katy grinned.

David then looked at Rose. "I did have something more romantic planned," He lowered his gaze. "Hope you're not disappointed." He said softly.

She glanced at her ring and then looked at him. Rose dramatically sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, Mr. Author, I think it's better than any romance novel." Her eyes seem to sparkle and she smiled.

David grinned and kissed her lips.

Rose then hugged David tight and smiled as he held her close.

For David it really was the best Christmas ever.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! One last Christmas surprise for David! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :)

Epilogue: One year later  
David smiled watching Katy open her last Christmas gift. He glanced at his wife Rose as she rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her hand. She smiled at him.

So much had changed in the past year. Everyone had pretty much forgotten he used to be a romance author which was fine by him. His sci-fi book ‘Billie’ was number one and his next sci-fi book was already being declared a hit. His marriage to Rose was going great and he and Katy had grown closer than ever. He couldn’t imagine it getting any better.

“Look mum!” A now six year old Katy squealed with delight holding up her new leather bound writing kit.

Rose smiled. “That’s great, honey.” She yawned. She attempted to sip her tea but made a yuck face and changed her mind. She quickly set down her cup.

Rose hadn’t been feeling well, lately. David noticed she was looking pale like she was going to be sick again.

“You okay?” David asked concerned.

Rose nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She assured him.

David wasn’t convinced. He placed his hand on her forehead. No fever.

Rose smirked. She loved how he worried about her. “I’m fine, honest,” She assured him. “The doctor said nothing was wrong.”

David just shook his head sipping his cup muttering under his breath never catching Rose’s faint smile.

“So I guess that’s it.” David sighed looking around the empty boxes in the living room.

“Um, actually there’s one more gift,” Rose said gesturing towards Katy. “Sweetheart, could you get that last gift from me for your uncle David?”

Katy nodded suppressing a grin.

Last gift? David didn’t remember a last gift.

He frowned curious as Katy walked over to the tree retrieving a red paper wrapped box with a green bow. She handed it to David. Her eyes were dancing.

David looked at Rose suspiciously wondering what she was planning. Rose just smiled as he opened the box.

David peered inside and pulled out a pair of tiny pale yellow shoes.

He scoffed. “Uh, thanks but I don’t think these will fit, luv.”

Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled. “There’s more.”

He looked again and pulled out a pregnancy test with a pink plus sign. His eyes widen. That meant…!

He looked at Rose. She just nodded with a sheepish smile.

Rose was pregnant! A smile grew on his face. “You mean I’m…and we’re…?” He could barely get the words out he was so happy.

Rose grinned. “You’re going to be a dad!”

David jumped up and grabbed Rose in a tight embrace.

“Oh, Rose…my precious Rose…” He said softly in her ear. David slowly pulled back. “When did you find out?”

Rose sniffed and smiled. “Last week. I had it confirmed at the doctor’s. I thought it might make a nice Christmas surprise.”

“Yeah and I kept the secret for a whole week!” Katy said proudly.

“Yes, you did.” Rose replied nodding hugging her, too.

Rose looked at David. “So you’re happy about the baby?”

He grinned. “Beyond happy!”

She smiled as he hugged her.

David pulled back slowly gazing into her eyes. He touched her face and then her stomach lovingly, his hand shaking a little. It felt like a dream, a wonderful dream.

“It’s real, isn’t it," David said softly. "I’m going to be a dad.”

“Yeah.” Rose smiled teary eyed.

David grinned and hugged them both. He picked them up laughing and lightly spun around until they fell onto the couch breaking into giggles. Up above a photo of two brothers with orange hair grinning proudly, arm in arm hung up on the wall. Chris’s smile seemed wider than usual. David glanced up and smiled at his brother.

David now had four reasons to love Christmas.


End file.
